Skylanders-growing bonds
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Your lucky I'm overworking myself for your enjoyment, seriously, I'm like writing three stories at once (not an exaggeration)) (sequel to a day in the life of...) since their last battle, Spyro and Cynder have lived life a little easy, that it, until a new dragon appears in Skylands, but there's more to him than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dragon stepped out into an unfamiliar courtyard, the place was dark, no signs of light anywhere except for the torches hung on the wall, "are you prepared?" A much larger dragon stepped out to join him, "yes, my teacher" the first one replied diligently, "then your training continues" the dragons suddenly commenced a sparring match, "now, focus, and charge!" The larger dragon instructed, the smaller one did so, but was knocked off balance by the larger one, "you really fell for that? A dragon must always be prepared to face the unexpected" the larger one instructed, "now, again, and this time: be prepared". They went at it again, and continued sparring, the small one stunned the larger dragon with his fire, then rammed him onto the ground, he then stood over him, "good, you continue to impress me with your ever growing skills" the larger one stood upwards, "now your true test begins..." the larger dragon clapped his hands, and in flew a small, black dragon, "what is your command, my master?" The dragon asked, "please, no subtleties, not until I make my triumphant return, bring me the orb" the large dragon commanded, "you mean like _Gaul's orb_?" The black dragon asked, "yes, he won't mind, I assure you..." the large dragon commanded once more. "Now, my apprentice, let me ask you a question: do you know why this place exists?" The large dragon asked diligently, "you mean, here? To keep the darkest and most wicked spirits trapped" the small one answered, "yes, good, I may be one of them, but that will not stop my return to the Skylands, and destroy those who opposed me" the large dragon chuckled as the black dragon returned with the orb, the large one grasped hold of it, and showed the small apprentice what he needed to do, "I have a mission for you, one that will play a great role in our conquest, and will further hasten my return..." the large dragon began. "Go on" the small one beckoned him to continue, "you are to travel to the Skylands, as you are not bound to this place like him and I are" the large dragon pointed to the black dragon, "you will go to the Ruins, and you are to retrieve this dragoness" the large dragon showed him the elegant magenta dragoness, "wait? You want me to capture Cynder? _The_ Cynder?" The apprentice asked in shock as the large dragon continued, "not only capture, but try to befriend her, gain her trust, seduce her, get her on your side, whatever it takes, then capture her and return to me" the large dragon instructed, "but...won't the purple dragon be suspicious of me? I'm technically stealing his girlfriend" the apprentice pointed out, "they're mates, and yes he will, but more importantly, he'll be heartbroken at the sight of his beloved with someone else, then he will not be able to stop you when the time comes, I assure you, he thinks the world of Cynder" the large dragon smirked as the orb revealed only fog, and he handed it to the black dragon, "but how will this hasten your return, my lord?" The apprentice asked, "I can harness her light energy to activate a gateway that will allow me to return, only then will she be loyal to our cause" the large dragon answered. "Then I will do as you command" the small apprentice bowed before the large dragon, "now go, I've only enough strength to open a gateway that'll teleport you near the Ruins, once there, carry out the mission" the large dragon instructed, "I will not fail you, my liege" the small dragon replied as he stepped through the vortex, "all will go according to plan, I have foreseen it" the large dragon chuckled as the vortex closed, "he shall accomplish the mission..." the large dragon told the black one as they returned indoors, and away from the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wakey-wakey, Spyro" Spyro heard Cynder elegantly beautiful voice called to him as he stood upright and wiped the sleeepiness from his eyes, "sure thing, my dragoness" Spyro yawned as he sent the return comment, which made Cynder giggle slightly, "you were knocked out hon, it's 12:30, I couldn't get you woken up until now" Cynder explained, "well, that's what happens when you spend all night attending to activities in the Ruins" Spyro yawned once more as Cynder came up to nuzzle him, "by the way, do you know where Flashwing is?" Spyro asked, "haven't seen her come out of her treehouse since we told her Spider-Man left, she understood he had a duty, but it seems she still didn't take it the greatest" Cynder explained, "oh boy, I've never seen Flashwing care for someone as affectionately as Spider-Man" Spyro replied, "but yet, I still need her on patrol duty today" "well, good luck on trying to get her out of there" Cynder giggled as Spyro gave her a return nuzzle, "stop it, Spyro! I'm blushing" Cynder turned away in embarrassment as Spyro kept nuzzling her, "then I'll keep going" Spyro chuckled as he continued to nuzzle Cynder "seriously, Spyro, stop it! Don't make me unleashed my wrath upon you again" Cynder fake-threatened as Spyro finally stopped the nuzzling, "okay, fine, you got me there" Spyro said as he kissed Cynder, just then they heard a scream, "help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spyro rushed out to the balcony to figure out where the cry had come from, and set his eyes on a black dragon, surrounded by apes, "Cynder! He needs help!" Spyro called to his mate as they flew down to assist him. "Somebody help me!" The black dragon cried out again as Spyro and Cynder flew in and scared off the apes. "Don't worry, kid, they won't be back for awhile" Spyro commented as he turned to the black dragon, "anyways, I'm sorry about that, just some of Gaul's remaining apes, my name is Spyro, and you are...?" Spyro asked the dragon as he bowed slightly and replied with "Nero, my name is Nero, and who might you be?" Nero slided in close to Cynder, "um, Cynder, but don't get any ideas" Cynder crossed her arms strictly as she moved close to Spyro. "I see, my apologies, anyway, I've come to see if I could spend some time in the Ruins, you see I'm on a mission, and part of that mission involves me going through the Ruins on my way" Nero explained as Spyro acknowledged this, "well, what is this 'said' mission?" Spyro asked in curiosity, "that is classified" Nero answered, "Cyn, come here" Spyro beckoned to her to converse, "he seems edgy, I don't really trust him" Spyro whispered to her as they considered this, "don't be so hard on him, Spyro, you thought the same of Spider-Man, just give him a chance too" Cynder whispered a reply as Spyro sighed and turned back around, "okay, Nero, we'll let you stay for the time being", "I thank you sincerely" Nero bowed once more as he joined the two, "now...where will I sleep?" Nero asked, "don't worry, we have a guest lounge over there, make yourself comfortable" Spyro instructed as he returned to the treehouse, "Cyn? Aren't you coming?" Spyro asked, "I'm going to give Nero a tour around the Ruins, I'll be back soon" Cynder kissed him on the cheek and then went to join Nero. _"I still don't trust him"_ Spyro grimaced slightly, he didn't take too well to strangers, as almost every time they'd be someone who would try to kill him, Spyro eventually slowly but surely returned to the treehouse.

 _"Perfect, just me and her, I'll make her swoon in no time"_ Nero chuckled in his thoughts as Cynder joined him for the tour, "so...Cynder, is it? Tell me about yourself" Nero encouraged as Cynder took a deep breath, "well, I've been a Skylander for 11 years, I've been with Spyro for 5 months as a mate, and we've been safeguarding the Ruins ever since" Cynder explained as Nero took this knowledge in for processing "I see, you know Cynder, anyone ever tell you that your beautiful?" Nero flirted slightly as Cynder started to blush, "well, Spyro has always said that to me, and I don't doubt him" Cynder replied in hast. "Well, it's not weird for _me_ to tell you that, is it?" Nero asked, "no, of course not, and this is the Core of Light" Cynder eagerly tried to change the subject, but to no avail, as Nero kept bringing the previous topic back up, "listen, Nero, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm Spyro's mate, meaning total commitment" Cynder firmly explained, "but does Spyro show commitment back? I mean he doesn't seem that friendly" Nero asked, "well, he has his quirks, but he loves me back, and that's what matters" Cynder answered this question as Nero chuckled _"good, she's giving me more information to use against her, everything is going according to plan"_ Nero smirked as he matched Cynder's walking pace, and draped his wing over her, "um, what is this?" Cynder asked, almost in shock and irritation, "oh nothing..." Nero smiled, and Cynder tried to break out, but couldn't escaped his hold, "I don't want to cheat on Spyro, if that's what your suggesting" Cynder explained and Nero drew closer, "well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Nero replied smirkingly as he leaned in and kissed her, "MMPH!" Cynder tried to pull out, but Nero was stronger, and kept her in place, eventually, due to Nero's willpower **(just a heads up, Nero can change people's feelings towards each other, but it has a temporary effect)** , Cynder melted into it, and they stood there, kissing. When Cynder finally pulled back, he place a golden snake charm around her neck, "your mine now, you love me, you will feel no relation to Spyro whatsoever, and on Friday, we'll go on a date to prove it, and finally you will willingly be captured, it is only then that I'll remove this charm, no sooner" Nero commanded as the charm around her neck turned invisible, now, return to the treehouse, my dearest" Nero instructed as Cynder kissed his cheek and returned to the treehouse, _"as I said earlier, all is going according to plan"_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the misconception, must've uploaded the wrong chapter, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Cyn, come on, it's been a week, and you still don't want to hang out, it's a Friday" Spyro tried to hold Cynder's hand, but she wouldn't let him, "stop calling me Cyn! We're not mates!" Cynder exclaimed as she turned from him, "but, we are, I thought you loved me" Spyro desperately tried to reach for her once more, but she struck him, "away with you!" Cynder scolded as she dropped her necklace on the floor. Spyro stood upward and picked up her necklace, _"Cyn, this isn't you, I know it"_ Spyro's thoughts determined himself further, he decided to do a bold thing: follow Cynder.

Spyro managed to stay hidden in a tree as he watched Cynder land in a clearing when he saw none other than Nero walk up to her and take her by the hand, _"no! It can't be"_ Spyro followed them quietly, _"maybe, it's not serious, maybe..."_ Spyro stopped his thoughts dead when he saw the unimaginable happen, he kissed her! Spyro's jaw dropped as he retreated from the tree and back towards the treehouse.

"No, no no, it can't be, she would never...she loved me" Spyro said a flurry of sentences as he eventually broke down on the floor and started to cry, "and I loved her" Spyro whispered to himself as he stayed there, whimpering. Just then he had an idea, he grabbed a smal device, and opened a blue portal **(see where I'm going with this)** and out came none other than Spider-Man, "ouch! Okay, who did that? I was in the middle of a nice, relaxing, eveni-" Spider-Man stopped himself when he saw Spyro and the treehouse, "wait...Spyro? What am I doing here again?" Spidey asked as Spyro just hugged him, "woah! Spyro! We're friends, so I understand the hugging, but what about the crying?" Spider-Man knelt down to make eye contact, "Cynder...she fell for someone else, Nero" Spyro sputtered as Spider-Man made a small gasp, "listen Spyro" Spidey told him as he removed his mask, "I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'll be helpful and give you some advice: don't let life pass you by, it's quick, so I'd say go back and get Cynder back, from well...whoever she loves now" Spidey explained. "It's not that simple, Spider-Man, they kissed, they showed signs of love, she even struck me" Spyro sighed as he showed him the mark, "ooh, that must've hurt, well then, my best guess is to get some type of dirt on him, something that's true about his past, and use it against him in any way, shape, or form" Spider-Man suggested as Spyro looked up at him, "or I could challenge him to a duel, you know, the old fashioned way to win back Cynder" Spyro considered the other option as well while Spidey face-palmed, "maybe for dragons" he murmured as Spyro flew away to challenge Nero, as Spider-Man watch him go, he considered the best option he had, go check on Flashwing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spider-Man really didn't know what to think about being back in the Skylands, this time being brought against his will, but he was probably going to be here for a while, so he figured he would find Flashwing. He recognized her treehouse due to the beautifications she'd added, Spider-Man landed on the porch and knocked lightly on the door, and who else appeared but Flashwing. "Who is i-S-Spider-Man? It's you" Flashwing's heart must've lept with joy as she pulled of Elijah's mask and started kissing him, "mmm, I'm so happy your back!" Flashwing then hugged Elijah fiercely, "well, I'm here for a while, I figured I'd visit my favorite dragoness" Elijah replied as Flashwing let him inside.

"So Spyros' having girl issues?" Flashwing asked as she brewed him some tea **(Flashwing used a lot of her isolation time productively)** , "yep, he is, I just don't get what would push Cynder do break up with him? I mean, they're mates, they have a bond for life, it just isn't right" Elijah explained as he sipped from the tea, "mmm, usuallly I don't like tea, but this..." Elijah made a kissing motion with his hand before fake exploding it to show that he liked it, at this, Flashwing giggled, "well, I did use my downtime well, and in terms of Cynder, I might have an idea about that..." Flashwing explained as Elijah perked up with curiosity. "I also took some time to study certain amulets and charms, for research, and there's only one charm I've heard of that could make Cynder do what you said she did to Spyro" Flashwing explained as she pulled out a giant book, "woah, okay then, show me" Elijah beckoned for her to continue, " the only charm I've read about that could make even Cynder strike the very dragon she loves, for another one...is that one" Flashwing's clawtip landed on an illustration of a golden snake charm, "that? But she didn't have anything like that on, or Spyro would've told me" Elijah was baffled but allowed Flashwing to continued, "that's because the charm turns invisible around the person's neck once the command has been made" Flashwing continued, "command?" Elijah once more was clueless, and Flashwing continued once more, "you see, the golden snake charm has the ability to allow one person to completely brainwash the person they put it on, basically it hypnotizes them to do their bidding, charms like these were used all the time back during the Great War, it's how Strykore gained control over Spyro's ancestors, it's also used for espionage and spies" Flashwing explained as Elijah took this knowledge in, "I see, well, can we perhaps remove it?" Elijah asked, "only the person who placed the charm on the other person can remove it" Flashwing unfortunately shook her head, "then we find the dragon (or creature) that did this, and force them to remove it, I remember Spyro saying his name was Nero" Elijah explained, "then maybe there's something more going on, we'll need to look into it more" Flashwing commented as Elijah brought in a new statement, I'm pretty sure Nero is here, and that Spyro just went off to challenge him, soo..." Elijah stopped when he heard a cry for help...from Cynder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was Cynder!" Flashwing exclaimed as Elijah put his mask back on, "we need to help her, the charm could've been removed" Spider-Man explained as they flew and web-swinger to the course of the cry. When they arrived they saw Spyro...on his knees, "Cynder!" Spyro cried as Cynder reached from his arm, but she was too far away, and who else had her captive, none other than Nero, "well, this has been fun, but...I need to be going now, ta-t-ARGH!" Nero screeched in pain as Spider-Man fired some of his tazer webs, "you like it? It's a new formula" Spidey joked as he attempted to pull him down, "come here, grease monkey, mommy never said kidnapping was legal" Spider-Man quipped once more as he pulled Nero closer to the ground. Just then he cut the web line, "ahh, you cheap child, you cheated!" Spider-Man tried to leap for him, but was knocked aside, "now, I'll be going" Nero flew off with Cynder in his grasp, when Flashwing went to check on Spider-Man, she saw the snake charm was crushed, shattered, "Cynder..,he took Cynder" Spyro started to sob, "don't worry Spyro, we'll get her back, thankfully, I tagged him" Spidey showed him a monitor showing a spider-symbol moving across the screen, "the symbol is Nero, we'll be able to track him down, but if you think your going alone..." Spider-Man stood up and helped Spyro up, "your not" Spidey said briefly before Flashwing too offered to join, "we'll find her, we just need to follow him, and he'll be caught" Spider-Man once more reassured the purple dragon as they stood there, underneath the moonlight, tomorrow they would journey.

To be continued in...The Expedition

* * *

 **yes I know, it was a very short story, but I wanted that, and don't worry, the Expedtion is going to be longer than most, the minimun will be 20 chapters, until then, you can only wait, and I...can only write.**


End file.
